sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans
The Last of the Mohicans, later retitled Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans is a 1957 historical period drama television series made for syndication by ITC Entertainment and Normandie Productions. It ran for one season of 39 half-hour monochrome episodes. The series is available on DVD and some episodes on VHS. Plot Loosely based on the 1826 novel The Last of the Mohicans by James Fenimore Cooper, the series was released under several different names, including Hawkeye and The Last of the Mohicans. The series was set in New York's Hudson Valley in the 1750s but was filmed in Canada. The end credits state that the series was filmed in Canada with the cooperation of The Canadian Broadcasting Corporation. The series had a more realistic view of America than most series of the times. The settlers were rough and dressed in old but suitable clothes for the long hard winters in the small settlements of the new frontier. The Native Americans were more realistically portrayed too, as an intelligent people with good and bad individuals among them. Fights in the film needed more than just the odd blow as the opponents hit hard at each other, and torture was used in a number of episodes. Weapons used were normally single shot rifles and tomahawks (which often ended up in someone's back). Furs were often a motive of crime as they were the currency of the northern settlements. Main cast * John Hart as Nat "Hawkeye" Cutler * Lon Chaney, Jr. as Chingachgook Filming locations Outdoor scenes :* Valley Farm Rd., 3rd Concession and Brock Road area :* Duffins Creek valley up through to just north of Whites Road and Taunton Road in Pickering, Ontario Indoor scenes Lakeshore Studios, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Episode list This episode list is in airdate order, based on the earliest known syndication showing of each episode in the United States. # Hawkeye's Homecoming # The Threat # Franklin Story # The Wild One # Delaware Hoax # The Coward # Ethan Allen Story # The Witch # The Medicine Man # The Servant # The Search # Snake Tattoo # False Witness # Powder Keg # Scapegoat # Way Station # The Brute # Stubborn Pioneer # The Promised Valley # The Girl # The Soldier # Huron Tomahawk # Tolliver Gang # The Colonel and his Lady # Washington Story # Winter Passage # The Reckoning # La Salle's Treasure # The Prisoner # False Faces # The Morristown Story # Revenge # The Contest # The Truant # The Royal Grant # The Long Rifles # The Printer # The Indian Doll # Circle of Hate FOOTNOTE: Episode 34 was oddly titled "The Truant", but there was no truant in the story. DVD releases On November 21, 2006, Timeless Media Group released a 2-disc best-of set featuring 10 episodes from the series. In 2011, Network in the UK released remastered versions of all 39 episodes on a five disc DVD set, catalogue number 7953072. References External links * Hawkeye and the Last of the Mohicans Page * * epguides.com * CTA information Category:Television series by ITC Entertainment Category:1950s Canadian drama television series Category:1957 Canadian television series debuts Category:1958 Canadian television series endings Category:James Fenimore Cooper Category:Television series scored by Bernard Herrmann